Talk:Snapper
Wouldn't it make more sense to separate these two into their own seperate pages? Dawn Of A New Day (is cool) Where did that discussion go to anyway? Oni Link 09:42, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Shield not usable in first battle? There was an anonymous edit recently (has been undone since) that seemed (hard to tell through shaky grammar) to be saying that in the first snapper battle in ST, your shield would not be usable even if you had one, but that it would be in later battles. I've never played the game so I have no clue. Anyone know what this is talking about?--Fierce Deku (talk) 23:23, January 7, 2011 (UTC) :I cant quite remember the exact specifics but I in the first battle against a snapper he has the whip around you for most of the battle restricting your movement. If he had the whip around you the entire battle (I'm not sure you might be able to free yourself) then yes your shield would be useless Oni Link 23:35, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Separate Pages Look, so I see up here Joe apparently did not want to separate these two enemies into their own pages and apparently we've already discussed it. But I'd like to see this discussion to see any valid points people have had because these are two completely different enemies in every respect. They have absolutely nothing in common. Yes, they have the same name, no, they are not the same thing (in my own opinion). So any thoughts about this and any idea where this discussion actually is? -'Minish Link' 01:58, August 22, 2011 (UTC) :I personally agree that these two enemies/mini-bosses belong under the page names Snapper (Majora's Mask) and Snapper (Spirit Tracks). Presumably the reasoning was that these are enemies, and enemies are generally not given separate pages for separate games. However, both of these are also mini-bosses, and we generally do give mini-bosses their own page even if they share the name of an enemy. I'm pretty sure this is the only case in which two completely different creatures from two different games that BOTH appear as a regular enemy and mini-boss have the same name. None of our standards were made with such a weird situation in mind, so one can't apply any single rule alone and expect it to work perfectly. Given that they are totally different creatures and also are sometimes mini-bosses, I think that the page should be split.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 02:27, August 22, 2011 (UTC) ::Yeah, this is just plain odd. Separation rights granted. --AuronKaizer ''' 02:43, August 22, 2011 (UTC) If that's the case might I make a quick suggestion at giving the Whi''z''robe it's own mini boss page? Oni Link 07:54, August 22, 2011 (UTC) :No, you may not. --AuronKaizer ' 08:10, August 22, 2011 (UTC) ::Wizrobe, Hinox, Dinofols, Lizalfos, and probably some others all lack mini-boss pages, but the circumstances regarding them are different so they probably need their own separate discussions or perhaps we could make a forum. Right here though we should keep it to Snappers.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 08:22, August 22, 2011 (UTC) :::I'll concur with that. -'Minish Link''' 15:59, August 22, 2011 (UTC)